1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective type liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a pattern formation method for forming an underlying insulating film and simplification of manufacturing process of a reflective electrode with ruggedness on its surface by utilizing the pattern formation method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 2000-171794 discloses a technology for simplifying the manufacturing process of a reflective type liquid crystal display device having configuration that a reflective electrode is disposed on the side of a liquid crystal in which an underlying pattern for forming the ruggedness of a reflective electrode and a contact hole pattern are formed simultaneously by one-time exposure by using a monolayer positive photosensitive resin.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a conventional reflective type liquid crystal display device having the same type of TFT substrate as that of the reflective type liquid crystal display device described in the foregoing publication when viewing the TFT substrate from the side of the liquid crystal. FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view when the TFT substrate, the liquid crystal, and a CF (Color Filter) substrate are cut along a plane through a cut line A-Axe2x80x2 of FIG. 1 and orthogonal to the TFT substrate.
The configuration of the reflective type liquid crystal display device will be described below in accordance with the manufacturing process of the reflective type liquid crystal display device.
First, on a first substrate 1 made of materials such as glass, a first bus wiring 2 also serving as a gate electrode 22 is formed, and subsequently, a first insulating film 3 also serving as a gate insulating film is formed. On the first insulating film 3, a semiconductor region 4 constituting an active layer of TFT is formed, being located above the gate electrode 22. Furthermore, on the first insulating film 3, a second bus wiring 5 connected to one end of the semiconductor region 4 and a drain electrode 25 connected to the other end of the semiconductor region 4 are formed.
Then, a protective insulating film 6 is formed on the first insulating film 3 so as to cover the second bus wiring 5 and the drain electrode 25. A part of the protective insulating film 6 is removed to form an opening 7 for ensuring connection to the drain electrode 25.
Subsequently, aluminum is deposited on the protective insulating film 6 and patterned to form a reflective electrode 8 in a region excluding the first bus wiring 2, the second bus wiring 5, and a TFT region, thereby forming a TFT substrate 100. In this case, although the reflective electrode 8 does not cover the TFT region, the reflective electrode 8 may cover the TFT region.
Then, on one surface of a second substrate 31 made of materials such as glass, color filters 41, 42, and 43 are formed so as to face the reflective electrode 8 of the TFT substrate 20. Subsequently, a transparent electrode 44 is formed so as to cover the color filter 41. Finally, on the opposite surface of the second substrate 31, a polarizer 46 is formed, thereby forming a CF substrate 40.
Thus obtained TFT substrate 20 and CF substrate 40 are processed in the following manner. That is, the uppermost surface on the TFT side of the TFT substrate 20 and the uppermost surface on the color filter side of the CF substrate 40 are printed with an alignment layer material by using offset printing method or the like, thereby completing the formation of the TFT substrate 20 and the CF substrate 40.
Finally, the respective alignment layer materials of the TFT substrate 20 and the CF substrate 40 are subjected to a rubbing process to form alignment layers 9. Then, a cell gap material (not shown) is interposed between the two substrates so that the two substrates are disposed so as to have a predetermined space from each other followed by the injection of a liquid crystal 10 into the space.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 2000-171794 described above has its feature in the method for manufacturing the underlying pattern formed under the reflective electrode 8, in which the reflective electrode 8 on the side of the TFT substrate 20 is formed in rugged shape. Therefore, a description will be performed focusing on the manufacturing process of the underlying pattern. FIGS. 3A to 3C and FIGS. 4A to 4C are cross sectional views of the TFT substrate in the manufacturing process, taken along a cut line B-Bxe2x80x2 of FIG. 1.
First, the gate electrode 22 and the first bus wiring 2, the first insulating film 3, the semiconductor region 4, and the second bus wiring 5 and the drain electrode 25 are successively formed on the first substrate 1. Thereafter, on the first insulating film 3 on which the second bus wiring 5 and the drain electrode 25 have been formed, a positive photosensitive resin 81 is coated (FIG. 3A). Then, the photosensitive resin 81 is exposed at a low illuminance by using a photomask 75 in which light-shielding portions 85 have been patterned (FIG. 3B). Subsequently, the photosensitive resin 81 is further exposed at a high illuminance by using a photomask 76 having a different pattern from that of the photomask 75, in which light-shielding portions 86 have been patterned (FIG. 3C). Thereafter, upon development of the photosensitive resin 81, an opening 82 and concave portions 83 are formed in the photosensitive resin 81 (FIG. 4A).
Then, the photosensitive resin 81 thus formed is heated, so that the photosensitive resin 81 undergoes thermal fluidity and is changed into a deformed resin 91. Furthermore, the opening 82 and the concave portions 83 are changed into a contact hole 7 having a smaller opening area than that of the opening 82 and concave portions 93 each having a smoother angle than that of each concave portion 83, respectively (FIG. 4B).
Then, on the deformed resin 91 in which the contact hole 7 has been formed, aluminum is deposited and patterned so that aluminum is left in the region excluding the first bus wiring 2, the second bus wiring 5, and the TFT region, thereby forming the reflective electrode 8 and the TFT substrate 20 (FIG. 4C) Thereafter, the manufacturing steps in accordance with the manufacturing method already described are performed to complete a reflective type liquid crystal display device.
However, in the method for manufacturing a reflective electrode shown in FIGS. 3A to 3C and FIGS. 4A to 4C, the concave portions 83 are formed in the photosensitive resin 81 by exposure. The exposure condition at this step is critical, that is, the tolerance of the amount of light exposure, which is allowed to ensure the minimum thickness of the photosensitive resin film after development thereof is small. Therefore, there arises a problem that the film thickness of the photosensitive resin at the concave portions 83 is not uniform. Furthermore, an exposure process having a long process time has to be performed twice, thereby elongating the overall manufacturing process period.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a reflective type liquid crystal display device having an underlying film on which a reflective electrode is easily formed followed by the capability of providing good reflection characteristics.
A pattern formation method of the present invention includes, as its basic construction, the steps of:
forming an organic insulating film on a substrate, and opening predetermined regions of said organic insulating film to form first openings and second openings in the organic insulating film, the first openings being formed for forming contact holes in the organic insulating film, and the second openings each being a smaller opening area than that of each of the first openings and opened to a depth located at least below a surface of the organic insulating film within a thickness of the organic insulating film;
forming a resin film on the organic insulating film covering the first openings and the second openings;
causing flow of the organic insulating film and the resin film to form a deformed organic insulating film resulting from the flow of the organic insulating film and change the first openings to third openings each having smaller opening area than that of each of the first openings, the second openings being covered by the deformed organic insulating film; and selectively removing only the resin film. The pattern formation method of the present invention adopts the following various preferred embodiments.
First, the resin film is a film acting so as to increase thermal fluidity of the organic insulating film by covering the organic insulating film.
Furthermore, the resin film is a water-soluble film, more concretely, one of polyvinyl alcohol and water-soluble photocurable resin.
Additionally, the flow of the organic insulating film and the resin film are caused by heating the organic insulating film and the resin film at a temperature ranging from 130xc2x0 C. to 250xc2x0 C.
A first method for manufacturing a reflective type liquid crystal display device of the present invention comprising the steps of:
an underlying film formation step for forming an underlying film having first ruggedness of a surface of a first substrate; and
a reflective electrode forming step for forming a reflective electrode on the underlying film,
in which the underlying film formation step includes:
a step for forming an underlying film having first ruggedness having a large angle of inclination;
a step for forming a modifying film on the underlying film for improving thermal fluidity of a surface layer of the underlying film;
a step for changing the first ruggedness into a second ruggedness having an angle of inclination smaller than that of the first ruggedness by heating the underlying film with the modifying film thereon; and
a step for removing selectively the modifying film.
A second method for manufacturing a reflective type liquid crystal display device of the present invention has a construction in which a step for forming an underlying film for a reflective member includes:
a step for coating a first organic insulating film on a surface of a first substrate on the side of a liquid crystal;
a step for exposing and developing the first organic insulating film to form a plurality of ruggedness of a surface of the first organic insulating film;
a step for forming a second organic insulating film on the plurality of ruggedness, the second organic insulating film having a feature of dissolving in a solvent different from a solvent the organic insulating film dissolves in;
a step for heating the plurality of ruggedness of the surface of the first organic insulating film and changing the plurality of ruggedness into a plurality of ruggedness of the surface of the first organic insulating film having an inclination smoother than that of the plurality of the ruggedness; and
a step for selectively removing only the second organic insulating film.
A third method for manufacturing a reflective type liquid crystal display device of the present invention includes:
a step for forming a plurality of first bus wirings on a first substrate, forming an interlayer insulating film on the first substrate covering the first bus wirings, and forming a plurality of second bus wirings crossing over the first bus wirings on the interlayer insulating film;
a step for forming a protective film having an opening in predetermined area therein on the interlayer insulating film covering the second bus wirings;
a step for forming a reflective electrode connected to an electrode of a thin film transistor simultaneously formed together with the second wirings via the opening;
a step for covering the reflective electrode with an alignment layer;
a step for forming a transparent electrode on a second substrate;
a step for covering the transparent electrode with an alignment layer; and
a step for disposing the first and second substrates so as to face the alignment layers of the first and second substrates face each other, and interpose a liquid crystal between the first and second substrates,
in which the step for forming the protective film having the opening in predetermined area therein on the interlayer insulating film covering the second bus wirings includes:
a step for forming an organic insulating film on the interlayer insulating film covering the second bus wirings, opening the organic insulating film so as to form first openings on a part of an electrode for a thin film transistor exposing the part of the electrode and second openings in an area of the organic insulating film excluding the first openings, each having an opening area smaller than that of each of the first openings and a depth located at least below a surface of the organic insulating film within a thickness of the organic insulating film;
a step for forming a resin film on the organic insulating film covering the first openings and the second openings;
a step for making the organic insulating film and the resin film flow to change the organic insulating film into a deformed organic insulating film, at the same time changing the first openings into third openings each having an opening area smaller than that of each of the first openings and exposing the surface of the electrode of the thin film transistor, the deformed organic insulating film having a surface having an angle of inclination smaller than that of each of the second openings and covering the second openings;
a step for selectively removing only the resin film; and
a step for forming a light reflective film on the deformed organic insulating film covering the third openings, followed by patterning of the light reflective film to form a reflective electrode,
in which the step for covering the interlayer insulating film with the protective film having the openings in predetermined regions covering the second bus wirings includes an only one-time exposure step using a photomask, and the only one-time exposure step is used in the step for forming the first and second openings.